l'Âme et l'Instinct
by Felindra
Summary: On l'appelle "le Démon" et on le redoute. Vérité ou légende, homme ou démon, il est Roronoa Zoro et il suit la voie qu'il a choisie. Série de One-shots centrés autour de Zoro. Ratings variant selon les chapitres.


Hello! Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais -SBAFF!-) et cette fois sur un nouveau fandom: hé oui, depuis qu'un membre de ma fratrie s'est révélé être un fan inconditionné, j'ai peu à peu redécouvert l'univers magnifique et déjanté d' Oda-sama...et me voici avec ce premier recueil d'OS; il se peut qu'à la suite je travaille plus en profondeur et sur de plus longues fics le concept...

(pour les lecteurs de l'ADP: non, je n'abandonne pas, j'y travaille et ne veux pas la bâcler, c'est tout :P).

Pour le recueil lui-même: comme précisé dans le résumé, il s'agira d'une série d'OS centrée autour de Zoro, avec les Mugiwaras mais aussi d'autres personnages en participants plus ou moins présents. Les OS seront plus ou moins dans le désordre, certains se suivant, d'autres non. Principalement, c'est aussi ma façon d'exposer certains de mes headcanons au sujet de Zoro...certains, avec preuve à l'appui :P! Et en se basant à la foi sur le manga et l'animé, donc en comptant les fillers ^^.

Bien, assez parlé.

**Disclaimer**: One Piece est la propriété d'Eichiro Oda, je ne fais aucun profit sur son œuvre.

**Rating**: T pour certaines idées qui pourraient gêner (les opinions exprimées n'engagent que ceux les exprimant)

Enjoy le désastre!

* * *

**_Deux natures pour une âme_**

Pour ceux qui avaient appris à le connaître, Roronoa Zoro était un homme de nature contradictoire.

On l'appelait "le Démon", "le Chasseur de Pirates"; on avait tremblé à sa vue bien avant qu'il ne rejoigne Luffy et devienne l'un des pirates les plus recherchés au monde. On le disait cruel et sans pitié, on redoutait ses trois sabres, et pour beaucoup, son regard seul trahissait celui d'un tueur.

Pourtant ce même homme n'avait pas hésité à risquer la colère d'un colonel de la Marine pour empêcher une gamine d'être blessée; ce même homme attirait instinctivement la sympathie des enfants, et parfois des animaux, parfois à ses dépens.

Dans son équipage, il paraissait tout sauf utile: ne faisant apparemment rien d'autre que manger, picoler, dormir, s'entraîner et s'engueuler avec le cuistot; il fallait les menaces répétées de Nami pour l'obliger à aider aux manœuvres. Même son rôle paraissait peu clair à première vue -Luffy était le capitaine, Nami la navigatrice, Usopp le sniper/maître canonnier, Chopper le médecin, Sanji le cuisinier, Robin l'archéologue, Franky le charpentier et Brook le musicien, tous avec leur rôle bien défini dès le départ...Lui, qu'était-il exactement? Le second...en quelque sorte...puisque les autres avaient déjà un rôle...et qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour ce poste.

Mais en temps de crise, il était un roc inébranlable sur lequel tout l'équipage pouvait compter: au moment où son capitaine devait assumer véritablement son rôle, il devenait véritablement le second: l'homme qui conseillait et soutenait le capitaine, et prendrait son fardeau à l'instant où il deviendrait trop lourd pour celui-ci. Et dès le début, que ce soit à Arlong Park ou Whiskey Peaks, il avait montré sa détermination à protéger son équipage au péril de sa vie.

Cet homme clamait refuser de mourir tant qu'il n'aurait pas vaincu Mihawk, ne vivait littéralement que pour cet instant où il deviendrait le meilleur épéiste au monde, et se relevait encore et encore après chaque combat.

Pourtant, c'était lui qui prenait les dégâts les plus mortels, lui qui avait échappé à la mort avec une insolence inouïe alors qu'il s'était jeté dessus tête la première un nombre incalculable de fois...quelle logique lui conseillait cela quand il pouvait ménager son corps pour être mieux préparé aux prochains combats?

Zoro professait ne croire ni aux dieux ni aux diables, vivant sa vie en refusant d'être le jouet d'une quelconque autorité qui régirait sa vie.

Mais il n'hésitait pas à parier son avenir d'épéiste, ses compagnons, sa vie, arguant que le Destin choisirait, et qu'en cas d'échec, il n'en serait tout simplement pas digne; façon d'agir complètement folle, mais qui avait toujours payé.

Fier loup solitaire, arrogant guerrier errant, il reniait toute autorité et avait insolemment provoqué une entreprise criminelle aussi puissante que dangereuse, en leur renvoyant à la figure leurs conditions dans un bain de sang et imposant la sienne: ou César, ou rien.

Mais qu'un membre de son équipage ait besoin de son aide, voire lui ordonnât quelque chose, et il l'accomplirait, dusse-t-il y laisser sa peau.

Absolu dans sa pensée comme dans ses actes, Zoro avait pourtant accepté la vie en communauté avec les pirates au Chapeau de Paille.

Froid, calme et contrôlé en apparence, il devenait boule de nerfs volcanique d'un instant à l'autre -particulièrement quand son équipage y était impliqué.

Mais surtout, sa prétendue cruauté était...à la fois complètement fondée et complètement fausse.

Zoro tuait, avait tué et aimait ça. Il vivait pour le combat et ne cherchait pas à se tromper: rien ne l'excitait autant que le sang de ses adversaires.

Zoro savait épargner, avait laissé vivre plus de gens qu'on aurait cru, et n'éprouvait ni regret ni remords: la vie lui importait autant que la mort, et il avait appris à choisir qui tuer et qui laisser vivre.

Jusque dans son être il était lui-même une contradiction il s'opposait à lui-même, lui qui vivait sa vie selon un seul chemin, qui semblait avoir une personnalité simple et directe, était pourtant bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

Mais derrière ce paradoxe vivant qu'était Roronoa Zoro, il se cachait une vérité bien plus profonde.

Ce n'était pas le caractère de l'homme qui était complexe et opposé à lui-même.

C'était la nature de l'être qui était partagée.

Car en Zoro ne vivait pas qu'un homme.

L'âme même de l'épéiste n'était pas totalement humaine...ni totalement..._autre chose._

Mais une chose était sûre: ceux qui disaient qu'un démon se cachait en Roronoa Zoro...ignoraient à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité.

* * *

_à suivre..._

* * *

_ **Notes**: fin du premier OS! Bon, je pense que vous aurez compris ma théorie principale à propos de notre Zoro international :) **  
**_

_Bon, beaucoup de chapitres risquent d'être surtout de l'introspection/analyse, mais promis il y aura quelques dialogues XD (même si les dialogues de One Piece, c'est pas facile à écrire...)  
_


End file.
